


Озарение

by chernoyada



Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга - Fandom, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernoyada/pseuds/chernoyada
Summary: В поглотившем Габриэлу мраке случаются просветы.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Озарение

Ускользнуть из-под опеки служанок было совсем не трудно.

Они только и знали, что ворчать себе под нос: "Слишком уж госпожа с сестрицей возится, иная заперла бы болезную в четырех стенах — и самой полегче, и нам меньше забот". Они всего-то вполглаза приглядывали за ней, пойманной в сети не то воспоминанием о былом счастье, не то помешательством. Они кичились своим умом перед безумной, забывая, что недуг отнял у нее рассудок, но не фамильную хитрость.

Какая беспечность!

Габриэла не поглупела, не разучилась читать по лицам и по-прежнему чутко ловила сплетни, скользящие по коридорам замка. О, быть может, этот заждавшийся наследника глупец, притворяющийся слепым, принял бы из рук жены что угодно, даже выжигающий нутро яд — и выпил бы его с той же блаженной улыбкой, с какой пил целебный отвар. Он не замечал перемен. Он так и не научился понимать Приддов, так и не сумел ничего разглядеть в мрачных глубинах — или не стал в них заглядывать, страшась, что ложь и недомолвки утянут его на дно. Он не видел тех знаков, которые горели ярче ночного пожара, ревели громче любимого Ирэной оргáна. Даже отрекшись от семьи изменников, Габриэла не утратила прозорливости, а болезнь добавила к ней почти звериное чутье, каким ловят каплю крови, запах боли — чутье на слабость и уязвимость, на тонкую, в волос толщиной, щель в плотине отчуждения. И потому она спешила за сестрой, сбивая дыхание, едва не срываясь на бег. Раскаленный ураган ненависти толкал ее в спину, страх опоздать тянул вперед. Ей чудилось, что по обе стороны от нее раскинулись крылья опаляющей злобы, сминая цветы, сгибая деревья, взметая вихрь мертвых почерневших листьев. Она истово рвалась заступить дорогу Ирэне — и не успела ей помешать. Габриэла поняла это с первого взгляда, даже не взглянув на источник. Она знала, чуяла, что голодные воды сомкнулись над подношением, обещая взамен исполнение желания.

— Лгунья! Предательница! Как ты посмела просить счастья для себя?! — злобно закричала Габриэла, забывая, что графине Борн не пристало унижать себя бранью и неподобающим поведением. Ирэна будто съежилась, без слов признавая свою вину, сильнее распаляя в Габриэле никогда не утихающую жажду расплаты.

— Что ты пообещала за подаренную постылым мужем полоску золота?! Или заплатила отцовским даром? Высохла ли кровь моего мужа на этой подачке?! Ты ничем не лучше того, кто звался нашим отцом, так же готова предать любого ради выгоды. Что ты выпрашивала — любовь или свободу?

Побледневшая Ирэна, плотно сжав губы, проскользнула мимо Габриэлы, и та, повернувшись, закричала уже ей в спину:  
— Ты недостойна любви и не способна на нее! Твое сердце набито мерзлой землей, оно не может родить чувство, как твое отравленное чрево не может принести плод! Ты сгинешь в одиночестве, некому будет оплакать тебя, никто о тебе не вспомнит! Кому ты нужна — ты, которая не замечает людей и помнит только язык цветов? Ты и ненавидеть не умеешь! Ни отца, продавшего тебя, ни меня, призывающую покарать предательницу. Ты предпочла лечь живьем в мерзлую могилу и меня тянешь за собой! Будь ты проклята!!!

Габриэла кинулась к ближайшей стене тростника. Она яростно обдирала листья, не замечая, что они впиваются в пальцы, рвала их в клочки и швыряла под ноги. Гнев бессилия душил и жег. Ей не сломать эти стены, не докричаться до тюремщицы, не отомстить сбежавшему в смерть отцу, не утонуть в зеленом взгляде Карла!

— Как же я вас всех ненавижу! — рванулся в небо отчаянный вопль. — Как мечтаю, чтобы вы жили в муках и умерли в лютой тоске!

У нее перехватило дыхание, потемнело в глазах, заболели пальцы, судорожно сжатые в кулаки. Габриэла очнулась посреди лабиринта. Позади нее, словно черный хрусталь, мерцал колдовской источник, нашептывал доверенные ему надежды. Вокруг шелестел тростник, подсказывая путь по сумрачным тропам — к изумрудному кружеву листвы, мраморному ажуру беседок, расплавленному золоту солнца. Она всем телом подалась вперед, застигнутая в порыве. Горло саднило от истошного крика, саднили ладони, испещренными багровыми следами ногтей. Медленно-медленно повернувшись, Габриэла, словно не видя дороги, натыкаясь на стены, шатаясь, побрела к источнику. У воды она рухнула на колени, протянула дрожащую руку — и ее отражение пошло рябью, рассыпалось, словно осколки разбитого зеркала, а потом разрозненные черты вновь соединились в горестную безумную маску.

— Я стала чудовищем, — прошептала Габриэла.

Беспощадная волна воспоминаний захлестнула ее, подняла на гребне и унесла мыслями в недавнее прошлое, когда Габриэла повстречала — нет, подкараулила — сестру в верхнем парке. Запыхавшаяся камеристка вынырнула из правой аллеи, зажурчала что-то бессмысленно-ласковое, попыталась увести. Габриэла отстранилась, вырвала руку из мягкой хватки, устремилась к Ирэне.

— Ступайте, — велела Ирэна камеристке, — я составлю компанию госпоже графине.

Она уже научилась отличать дни, когда в безумии Габриэлы ядовитой кляксой расползалось что-то, до отвращения похожее на проблески здорового рассудка.

— Ты же избавишься от него? — Габриэла, взяв ладони сестры в свои, просительно заглядывала ей в лицо.

— О ком вы говорите?

Конечно, Ирэна догадывалась, но оживление Габриэлы казалось странным. Август-Корнелий, чужая кровь, был ей почти безразличен. Он был выбран Вальтером Приддом, на него падала тень злодеяний, но до сих пор Габриэла удостаивала его лишь глухой мимолетной ненависти. А теперь, ожесточенная недугом, желала смерти даже ему.

— О твоем муже, — словно бы удивилась непониманию Габриэла. Она, настроенная благодушно и солнечно, умела быть терпеливой, объясняя чужие грехи. — Разве это справедливо? Он, ненужный и нелюбимый, выжил посреди сражения и бури, а Карл Борн был убит в столице!

— Полковник Гирке защищал Талиг.

Что бы ни сказала Ирэна, итог был одинаков. Однако не вступиться за полуживого от ран мужа она не могла.

Лицо Габриэлы почернело, исказилось от ненависти, пальцы скрючились, будто когти, — вот-вот вопьются в горло, выцарапают глаза! Но внезапно в больном разуме мелькнула спасительная мысль, и Габриэла расслабилась, заулыбалась, переменившись и похорошев, словно с нее сорвали злую личину.

— Почему ты не хочешь спасти себя? Он встанет на ноги — и потребует наследника, испугавшись, что едва не сошел в могилу бездетным. Он прогонит бездельника-лекаря, который не сумел выдавить из тебя младенца, и выпишет другого, расторопного. Он затем сменит и его, и еще раз, отыщет самого лучшего — пока ты не понесешь. Вообрази, через какие унизительные процедуры тебе придется пройти! К тебе будет прикасаться чужой мужчина, щупать тебя, заглядывать в нутро — чтобы ты, истекая кровью и вопя от боли, вытолкнула из себя то, что привяжет тебя к мужу, — Габриэла помедлила, позволяя Ирэне представить обрисованный ею поворот судьбы. Потом продолжила, тихо и немного озабоченно: — Или приведет в дом своего бастарда.

— Гирке не опозорит нашего союза, — возразила Ирэна.

Но Габриэлу было не обмануть немногословностью и выдержкой — когда-то и она умела юлить, таиться, отмалчиваться, прикрываться долгом, будто щитом.

— Тебе ли не знать, какова власть отчаяния, — она снисходительно посмотрела на сестру и добавила, еще понизив голос: — Тебе даже не нужен яд. Просто замени отвар, пои его чем-то безвредным и бесполезным. Он тихо угаснет, на тебя не падут подозрения…

Она ласково настаивала, уговаривала, тревожилась. Если закрыть глаза, легко было обмануться, принять ее за прежнюю Габриэлу, с которой Ирэна делилась секретами и страхами, веря, что ноша становится вдвое легче. Но той Габриэлы больше не было: она никогда не предложила бы убить невинного и беспомощного.

— Я не убийца, — сухо ответила Ирэна чудовищу с нежным лицом ее старшей сестры.

— А кто ты?! — выкрикнула Габриэла, приходя в неистовство. — Убийца хотя бы избавляет от мук единственным ударом. А ты терзаешь меня год за годом, пытаешь на дыбе своей бессмысленной жизни, мучаешь своей омерзительной жалостью! Ты хуже сторожевой собаки: какой спрос с натасканного зверя? А ты — тюремщица! Проклятая трусиха! Ты даже от меня избавиться не посмела!

Габриэла сорвала астру, с мечтательной улыбкой поднесла к губам, нашептывая слова незатейливого гадания. Оторвала лепесток, и пока он, медленно кружась, летел к земле, нараспев спросила:

— Полюбит ли Ирэна? — и выдернула второй лепесток: — Нет!

— Понесет? — упала целая россыпь лепестков, по одному за каждый год пустого брака. — Нет!

— Освободится? — с глумливой надеждой, запустив пальцы в сердцевину цветка: — Нет!

Она смяла в ладони остатки астры и швырнула бело-желтую труху под ноги Ирэны:

— И от меня не освободишься! Избавься хотя бы от него!

— Мой долг — заботиться о Гирке! — в голосе Ирэны зазвучали лед и сталь.

— Долг? — глумливо переспросила Габриэла. — Долг?! Разве он не связан с тобой клятвами? А ты — сколько клятв ты преступила? Ты посеяла так много лживых слов! Их больше, чем цветов на этом кладбище, которым ты гордишься!

***

Волна памяти несла Габриэлу дальше в прошлое, в день, когда пришло известие о смерти родителей. Тогда она едва ли не пела, упиваясь настигшим Вальтера Придда воздаянием, сияла улыбкой, щебетала — оживленная, разрумянившаяся, красивая. И Ирэна не выдержала:

— Неужели вам не жаль хотя бы матушку?

— А она жалела меня? — счастливая улыбка мгновенно превратилась в оскал. — Заступилась, когда отец распродавал нас, чтобы прикрыть свои интриги? Тебя она пощадила, пусть и вручила ключи от моей клетки. Хотя для тебя ничего не переменилось к лучшему, — задумчиво признала Габриэла.

— Перемены к лучшему не оплачиваются кровью.

Словно не слыша, Габриэла продолжала:

— Теперь семью возглавит Валентин… если не последует вскоре за отцом и братом. Но твои надежды напрасны.

— Я желаю Валентину долгой и счастливой жизни.

— Повторяешь вслух свое письмо? — ласково переспросила Габриэла. — Притворяешься скорбящей дочерью и любящей сестрой, надеешься, что он добьется для тебя развода, раз уж твой брак не принес плодов? Как ты можешь быть так глупа?! — закричала она на сестру. — Если он и вернет тебе свободу, тут же перепродаст, подыскав покупателя на порченый товар. А я буду твоим приданым!

Темные воды зачарованного источника влекли Габриэлу за собой, прочь из настоящего, через пену отравленных безумием дней. К каждой ссоре с Ирэной, когда она жестоко обходилась с сестрой, насмехалась, проклинала, бросала в лицо несправедливые упреки, бранила, призывала на ее голову горести и кары. Когда отрекалась от родителей, уговаривала сестру поступить так же и гневалась на нее за преданность семье. Черные злые волны наконец вытолкнули Габриэлу на отмель, и она увидела себя уезжающей из отцовского дома — нехотя, под уговоры камеристки, в растерянности, не понимая нового обмана. Почему ее не вел дядя, крепко удерживая потухшим взглядом и твердой рукой, которую она запомнила с того дня, как схватила столовый нож, метя им в Юстиниана?

Очень медленно Габриэла поднесла к лицу дрожащие руки. Холеная кожа, нежная и гладкая, бледная, как перламутр, узкие кисти, изящные длинные пальцы, аккуратные ногти, розовые, как дорогие жемчужины... Такие же руки были у матушки, которую она не оплакала. У сестры, которую превратила в узницу своего недуга, у брата, которого она… Дочери герцога Придда не находили в слезах ни утешения, ни защиты. Да и можно ли было слезами смыть кровь, впитавшуюся в ладони, чернеющую под ногтями, начертившую новые, зловещие линии судьбы?

Она сунула руки в холодную воду, словно надеясь утопить все, что натворила по злобе. Роскошные изумруды, отданные Ирэной в залог смутного желания, переливались на дне, ловя солнечные лучи. Габриэла застыла, вдохновленная подсказкой. Она презирала наивную глупость служанок, несущих грошовые дары в обмен на скудные свои мечты, а вот теперь сама была готова просить помощи у источника. Габриэла обводила пальцем каждый листочек дубовой ветви на брачном браслете — и не решалась. Проклинала себя за малодушие, сухо, протяжно, безнадежно всхлипывала, медлила — и боялась не успеть, зная, что подаренное ей просветление уже на исходе. Ей чудилось, что темные воды вот-вот сомкнутся над ней, отсекая свет, искажая звуки. В отчаянии Габриэла стала озираться, резко обернулась, и, вторя этому движению, мотнулись тяжелые серьги, привычные и оттого позабытые. Она торопливо сняла их, зажала в кулаке, будто взвешивая, хватит ли для искупления подаренных Карлом бериллов. Встав с колен, Габриэла отточенным жестом вытянула над источником правую руку и позволила серьге соскользнуть в воду. Тихий плеск, россыпь брызг, рябь — и зазвучала просьба, идущая из глубины сердца, на несколько мгновений ставшего живым и настоящим:

— Пусть Ирэна будет счастлива.

Вторую серьгу она бросила в источник, как дети швыряют камень:

— Прошу освобождения для себя.

Несколько минут спустя графиня Борн, хмурясь, ступила в лабиринт. Сестра что-то замыслила, нашептывало ей безумие, надо разгадать ее планы и разрушить их.

***

Пять дней спустя Габриэла поцеловала в лоб графа Гирке, холодного и безучастного ко всему. Темные воды пруда будто вымыли из него все краски вместе с дыханием. Распрямившись, Габриэла с торжествующей улыбкой посмотрела на Ирэну:

— Это ты его погубила. Отравила горечью безразличия, задушила одиночеством. От пули он спасся, но не от тебя! Жаль, что ты так и не полюбила его, жаль, что не испытаешь и сотой доли моих страданий. Живи, пока не полюбишь!

Солнце светило где-то в вышине, за толщей глухо плещущихся вод.


End file.
